moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Mateus vi Mortraust
}}Not to be confused with Arbitian, the Royal. Mateus vi Mortraust, more commonly known as Arbitian, was an Arathorian vampyr who lived over a thousand years ago as the leader of the Mortraust. His true name is a complete unknown beyond simply "Mateus". Background Genesis of the Mortraust Origin Mateus was originally a soldier of the Empire of Arathor, and was among those sent to investigate peculiar murders, venturing into what was not yet known to be a vampyr's lair. In the battle that ensued, the vampyr was slain along with some of Mateus' comrades, and Mateus himself was infected. He soon became a vampyr himself, feasting on the blood of his comrades. Quick to realize his situation and what he became, Mateus did not linger upon old attachments. He abandoned his life and his family, turning his back on humanity to accept that he was now a vampyr. To further detach himself, he adopted a name he knew to be inhuman, adapted from the elves of the north, and took up the alias of Arbitian. For years to come, this would be the name Mateus would be known by. Pursuing Family Though Mateus embraced his vampiric nature, becoming a predator upon life, he began to feel the full extent of his power, and the lonely existence it brought him. He was seemingly unstoppable, yet lived alone without anyone close to him. One day, Mateus vowed that the next person who died before him would be turned into a vampyr like him. He was met with a young girl, afflicted with disease that devoured her from within. Holding true to his vow, Mateus converted her into a vampyr. Her name was revealed to be Elzebe ve Mortraust. It was a strangely noble name, but one that Mateus adopted for himself. He became Mateus vi Mortraust, and the two lived on as father and daughter for many years going forward. Elzebe also felt a crippling sense of loneliness in her vampirism, and wanted to meet with people once again. To appease his daughter, Mateus founded the Mortraust, a clan of vampyr based out of the Arathi keep, the Trollward. There the Mortraust lived comfortably for possibly centuries before calamity struck when Elzebe went rogue. Allegedly, Elzebe attacked humans indiscriminately and left countless witnesses, inviting the ire of the Empire and drawing their strength to assault the Mortraust. In the following Mortraust Hunt, the Mortraust were annihilated with seemingly no survivors. Mateus is believed to be counted among the deceased. Legacy Arbitian's actions shocked many across the Empire of Arathor, and news traveled quickly. Initially his lethal feeding was perceived as a series of murders by a disturbed killer. By the time of his passing, the sensational news had become well-known, and many acknowledged that Arbitian was a true vampyr. As years passed, the events faded into obscurity, their credibility called into question, and slowly fact evolved into fiction. The tale of Arbitian the Vampyr became one of myth that many in the present day dismiss as fiction. There are some who believe the story has its roots in truth, however they also subscribe to the original belief that Arbitian was the name of a killer who made vampyr feedings his modus operandi. Appearance Arbitian is remembered as a man of imposing height, well over six feet tall. Allegedly he was always seen in a set of armor over his crimson garments, as if always ready to wage war. He possessed a head of fiery red hair, typically described as being akin to a feral mane. His features were heavily influenced by his vampirism, described as having gleaming red eyes, clawed hands, and pointed ears, as well as the expected set of fangs. He is also described as wearing a crown, as if to mock or pretend to be royalty. Personality Mateus was initially a pragmatist, quick to accept the reality of his affliction when he transformed into a vampyr. Loneliness gradually ate away at him, however, and his pragmatism transitioned into idealism. Eager to find someone he could relate to, he was quick to determine that the only solution was to spread his curse to another. Because he was fortunate enough to curse someone who expressed gratitude, Mateus' became convinced of a noble purpose. Mateus had no qualms with indiscriminate creation of vampyr, regardless of who the victim was. His selfish ambition to create a society for his own comfort was justified as a utopian goal that all should be grateful for. The legend of Arbitian framed Mateus as little more than a cold-hearted killer who preyed on humanity, though the stories typically neglected his true ambitions. Category:Human Category:Vampyr Category:Undead Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Empire of Arathor Category:Mortraust